Rules (World War III:Black Gold Map Game)
Here are the rules for WWIII:Black Gold. General Rules *Oil is a very valuable commodity and its useful for many resources so, you use oil for every last military movement except for nuclear weapons and advanced techs and other stuff, but be careful, you must be able to protect your oil infrastructure or else your nation would descend into chaos and out of the game, unless you have access to alternatives. *Space Colonization is a very useful thing if you want. After all even I would attempt space colonies should Earth get annihilated but remember, those colonies must be self-sufficient first if it is ever to survive the extinction level event ending. *The players' own selected nations, if they have a space program need to be divided into 2 groups:Earth nations and colonies. Ex.United States of America/United Colonies of America. The latter refers to its space colonies. *The only way to defeat a nation is to crush all resistance entirely and take all their cities. In other words it must be total annihilation. *3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED!!! *You can use alliances, but however as the war progresses, there maybe a chance they may turn against you either out of desperation, or from political or economic reasons. So watch out who to ally with. *Be plausible and try to keep everything as realistic as possible *Each player has 3 nations (see the Global Firepower Rule) *Each user has a total of 5 action turns per year. These turns may be used for actions of war, expansion of military, extraction of resources, etc. Diplomacy has no limits, unless it involves merging with or annexing another country. *No vassalizing the superpower nations. *The game will be archived every 15 years as the game progresses. *There are 2 endings in the game:Worldwide Unification or Extinction Level Event *Research is divided into 6 branches:Military, Ecology, Civics, Space, Energy, and Electronics. When you finish researching a new technology state the technology name and the technology branch. *To win you must eliminate the opposition, along with your allies. *Your choices determine the final outcome of the war so be careful of your decisions. *Peak oil is 2086. End Level Event *Watch the radiation levels, eco balance, global average temperate, and global population levels as they are vital to prevent an extinction level event ending. *If too many nuclear weapons are used on the planet or the world average temperature reaches critical levels then the game ends with an extinction level event ending. *You have to watch out for Earth's own ecological balance, if Earth is wiped out of life. It ends with an immediate game over and means an extinction level event ending. This can be caused by either extreme global warming (beyond 6 degrees) or nuclear war. Space Rules *The game starts with colonies on Luna, Mars, and in the moons of gas giants as well as mining bases in the asteroid belt. The resources from these worlds is vital to the war effort on Earth. *Be careful and watch the colonies' status because if you arent careful, or if the war lasts for too long, they will attempt to secede from Earth. *Once they secede, these colonies will declare neutrality and by the time a sequel is released, you will be forced to fight the colonies. *These colonies can also help you survive the Extinction Level Event ending if they do NOT secede from Earth. *The colonial players have to be controlled by a player and not a moderator. Algorithim Economy *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7.5 (good to Okay), +5 (Mild), +2.5 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Each nation fall in to a Tier, Major world power +5 Minor power +4 Continental powers +3 Minor continental power +2 local power +1 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. Defender Bonus *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, + 10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar)-11. *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghi and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Dominance/Deployment *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *If you deploy Tank Divisions +4. If you deploy Air support +4 Naval support +5 Aircraft Carrier support +10 (modern warships take awhile to build so keep that in mind) *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle. *+10 for air dominance (decided by Mod RNG) +10 for Naval Dominance (Mod RNG) +20 for a carrier in the area (unless the enemy directly decides to attack the Carrier a Carrier gives automatic Air dominance due to the escort ships and the relative training of the men WMDs *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. *Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. Nations Per Side *Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation any way helping with their side= +1 Motive *Religious motives= +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 2 to the attacker. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. Other *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) *Good explanation of your plan of attack gets you an Extra +5 (this includes decent detail etc etc) Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. Do this for every turn your warring in. Category:World War III: Black Gold Map Game Category:Rules